


Kitten tryouts?!!

by OwlsofGallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: KittenBowl, in which Cas is enamored by kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsofGallifrey/pseuds/OwlsofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is fascinated by the Kittenbowl.  'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten tryouts?!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reluctant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant/gifts).



One of the sole reasons Dean had decided to buy a TV for the bunker was for the Superbowl.  
Game of Thrones and Dr. Sexy could easily be found on various websites, and any other media that may have been deemed appropriate could easily be found on YouTube.  
But the Superbowl…that wasn’t just any old show, or any old game. It wasn’t something you waited until the next day to watch on some shitty website. No, you sat down and you ate chips and you got drunk and you watched the Superbowl. And you needed a television to watch the Superbowl.  
It was Game Day, and Dean had just returned to the bunker, arms laden with various junk food and jacket heavily coated in a layer of snow. Dean shivered as he made his way down the metal steps, and made an effort not to slip on the melted snow dripping off of his shoes and onto the staircase. He could hear sounds from the TV, which had been set up in the library, and glanced casually into the room to see what was on. He did a double-take, peering more closely into the room with widened eyes and a furrowed brow.  
Cas was sitting in one of the chairs, which had been turned to face the TV. He was leaning forward, back tense as he watched the screen. His back was facing Dean, but Dean was sure he could guess the look of intense concentration on the angel’s face. But why he was so interested in that…  
“Cas?” Dean called out hesitantly.  
No answer.  
Dean raised his eyebrows, and tried again.  
“Cas, are you watching the Kitten Bowl?”  
Cas straightened up and turned, a startled expression on his face as he peered around. When he saw Dean, his face broke into an inviting smile.  
“Dean!” Cas said brightly. “Look at what I found!” he gestured eagerly at the screen. “Will you watch it with me?”  
Dean let out a breathy snort. “Uh, maybe later buddy, lemme just put all this crap away.”  
Dean left the room, shaking his head and smiling. It figured Cas would love the Kitten Bowl. He was totally into all that cute crap. And sure, Dean had seen it once or twice, occasionally. Those little paws…  
Dean shook his head roughly and continued dumping bags onto the table before heading back out to the main room. Maybe a few minutes wouldn’t hurt…  
When he walked into the room, some kitten appeared to have made a particularly important move. Cas let out a little gasp of joy, his hands clenching the arms of his chair as he gazed up at the screen. Dean took a seat across the table from him, pulling the chair around so he could face the screen. He glanced over at Cas’s face. His blue eyes were round and wide with wonder, his mouth open slightly as he watched the movements of every single kitten, completely enraptured. Dean would have found it hilarious – he did find it hilarious, actually – but he couldn’t deny he understood where the guy was coming from.  
The game faded into commercials, and Cas relaxed slowly as if waking from a dream, smiling over at Dean again.  
“You never told me they did this!” Cas exclaimed. “I would have taken a much greater interest in sports if I knew that…well, that this happened!”  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it’s pretty neat. Oh, the things humanity will do for entertainment. It’s almost ridiculous.”  
“I don’t find it ridiculous at all. It’s so…wonderful.”  
When the Kitten Bowl returned, Cas was immediately drawn to it with total attention, saying nothing except for the occasional “Oh!” or quiet gasp of excitement whenever a kitten did something particularly cute (which wasn’t hard, cause kittens are pretty damn adorable).  
At the next commercial break, Cas turned to Dean.  
“We need to meet these competitors. They’ve worked very hard and deserve to be recognized for their talent,” he declared solemnly. Dean tipped his head back and laughed loudly.  
“Oh, I suppose they do, Cas,” Dean said with mirth.  
“I’m serious, Dean,” Cas said more earnestly. “I need to meet these kittens. Imagine the kind of training they go through…do you think there are tryouts? Imagine: Kitten Bowl tryouts.”  
Dean paused, considering it. “I’d like to see that,” he admitted.  
There was a pause while both of them watched the commercials idly, before Dean spoke again.  
“You know they have this for puppies too, right?”  
“…Really?!”


End file.
